FALL
by Izahina98
Summary: [CHAP 1 UP!] Chanyeol jatuh, jatuh pada dunia yang menganggapnya seorang Raja tangguh. Dan akan kah dia jatuh juga dalam pesona Baekhyun yang orang tahu adalah miliknya? "Tuhan, tolong izinkan aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi."-Chan./ CHANBAEK, YAOI. MPREG. Mitologi inside. RnR pls.


**...**

Pintu terbuka lebar, menampakkan seseorang yang berdiri menggunakan pakaian formal klasik yang elegan. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan tegas untuk mendekati seseorang di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Rambut _blonde nya_ tertata rapih ke belakang, menampilkan dahi yang mengkilap untuk menambah kesan dewasa dan gagahdi wajahnya yang terukir rupawan. Tatapannya tajam namun benar memiliki kehangatan di dalamnya.

"Sudah waktunya..."

Manik hijau itu menatap seseorang yang berbicara, tanpa ragu mendekat untuk membawa Netra saling bertemu. "Aku tahu, aku bisa merasakannya." Jawabnya begitu tenang. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir ketika sebelah tangannya menyentuh dada, merasakan getaran disana.

Cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela membuat bola mata _shappire_ itu bersinar Indah, pula membuat sang pria tinggi itu kembali meragu juga gundah hatinya. Tak tenang kala memikirkan keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh si kecil.

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi sendiri?" Dia bertanya untuk memastikan, "Kau bisa membawa beberapa pengawal atau aku sendiri yang akan menemanimu. Aku—"

"Tidak perlu."

Ucapannya di potong cepat, di balas tatapannya lebih hangat. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Percayalah."

Yang lebih tinggi menelisik maniknya semakin dalam, seolah ingin menyelami _shappire_ tersebut untuk menemukan kepastian. Untuk beberapa hal dia tak bisa menolak, sebelah tangannya sudah terangkat untuk memberi usapan lembut di pipi. "Aku khawatir sekali." Dia menjeda kata, "Setelah apa yang terjadi, _dia_ tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kali ini." Lanjutnya dengan tenang walau mengandung nada kegundahan dan rasa khawatir.

Si mungil meraih tangan yang ada di pipi, menggenggam bahkan memberikan rematan kecil untuk meyakinkan pria itu jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun yang lebih tinggi nampak tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali dengan keadaan selamat!"

Helaan nafas panjang sebagai jawaban, tak mampu menolak apalagi memaksa kehendak si kecil yang keras pendiriannya. Lantas, tubuh itu kemudian dia rengkuh dalam kehangatan, mengusap surai ke abu-abuannya sambil sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala tanpa penolakan sedikitpun, "Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu 'kan?"

Yang lebih kecil mengekeh, lalu mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Adikku sayang."

Meski ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang menghantam dadanya, ia tetap memaksakan senyuman. Semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil itu kemudian berucap,

"Aku pegang janjimu..."

 **.**

 _ **FALL**_

 **.**

 **Pairing:**  
 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy. Drama. Mistery.**

 **.**

 **Warning(1): Yaoi, BL. AU. Mitologi inside. MPREG. Mature content. Area anak kecil dilarang masuk. Gaje, typo(s).**

 **Warning(2)** **: Sebenarnya ini cerita dari ff** _ **'Another World'**_ **yang Iza tulis ulang dengan banyak perbedaan dari aslinya. Alur maupun idenya, beberapa tokoh serta tambahan** _ **mpreg**_ **di dalam cerita. Terimakasih.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by**

 _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kali ini kau akan menginap berapa malam?"

Suasana yang semula sunyi kini pecah oleh pertanyaan wanita paruh baya di ambang pintu, menatap sang Putra semata wayang yang terlihat sibuk memasukkan beberapa potong baju pula peralatan ke dalam ransel merah _maroon_ kesukaannya.

"Hanya dua hari satu malam saja, _Eomma."_ Jawabnya _,_ "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena harus segera kembali ke _Seoul_ untuk bertemu dengan dosen pembimbing skripsiku."

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti, berjalan untuk mengusap surai anaknya dengan lembut sebelum membantu membereskan barang bawaan yang tersisa. "Baiklah. Jaga diri baik-baik, ya."

"Siap, komandan!"

Detikan jam dinding di dalam kamar menemani sepanjang malam, mata benar tak dapat tertutup karena terlalu tak sabar menantikan hari esok. Entahlah, rasanya seperti akan mendapatkan hal baru yang menakjubkan sampai-sampai jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak tak karuan.

"Aneh sekali, rasanya seperti akan mendapatkan Harta karun." Dia terkekeh geli dengan ucapannya sendiri, lalu memutar badan untuk menghadap ke kanan sebelum akhirnya berhasil terlelap dalam tidur.

Malam ini langit sedikit berawan, tak memperbolehkan satu bintang pun untuk mengisi langit seperti biasanya. Tak ada suara kendaraan maupun musik yang berdengung saling bersahutan dengan volume kencang, hanya ada suara-suara katak dan jangkrik yang berpadu menghasilkan nada yang unik.

Tentu saja, kawasan ini memang jauh dari perkotaan. Sangat pas jika di jadikan tempat berlibur karena suasana yang begitu tenang dan damai. Perkampungan ini memang hanya terisi beberapa rumah yang sudah lama ditinggali oleh penduduk asli yang mengenal dengan baik seluk beluk desa.

 _ **Chirp. Chirp.**_

"Jangan lupakan bekalmu, Sayang."

Tak terasa malam telah berganti pagi. Suara merdu wanita paruh baya itu menginterupsi kegiatannya yang tengah berkaca pada cermin, menyisir rambut pula menata ulang tatanannya agar terlihat rapih. Lalu, buru-buru menggendong tas ransel di punggung juga membawa beberapa tiang tenda.

"Sudah ada di tas." Dia berkata sambil menggigit ujung roti, mendekati sang Mama sebelum memeluk sayang wanita itu. "Aku berangkat, _Eomma._ Doakan aku pulang membawa harta karun, ya!" Lanjutnya dengan candaan.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan, "Ya! Hati-hati di jalan dan cepatlah pulang, Chanyeol-ah!" Wanita itu melambai, tersenyum di atas wajah yang semakin senja. Tentu saja Chanyeol membalasnya juga, membuat gesture _flying kiss_ untuk wanita kesayangannya. "Ya, Aku akan segera kembali!" Teriaknya.

Kakinya melangkah penuh semangat pada jalan setapak yang sepi, menghirup dalam-dalam udara di pagi buta yang masih terasa asri. Sangat sejuk dan menenangkan. Beberapa penduduk menyapanya, membuat Chanyeol beberapa kali membalas dengan tubuh terbungkuk sebagai salam hormat.

"Mendaki lagi, Chanyeol-ah?"

Pria tua dengan beberapa potong kayu di punggung bertanya, terlihat antusias kala menatap Chanyeol yang berpakaian seperti pendaki profesional.

"Iya, paman Kim. Mau _refreshing."_ Jawabnya sopan. "Saya permisi dulu."

Di sini memang tak banyak lelaki yang sebaya dengannya, rata-rata rumah diisi oleh orang-orang yang tak lagi muda. Ya, sebagian besar anak mereka memang merantau ke kota, seperti di kebanyakan tempat. Sama seperti dirinya. Memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri di Seoul, bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidup. Tak ingin menyusahkan sang Mama yang kini tak lagi muda. Setidaknya, di umurnya yang mengijak ke 23 di tahun ini ia harus berguna. Malu jika masih bergantung pada orang tua.

"Akhirnya sampai..."

Pinggiran hutan berhasil dicapainya dalam waktu kurang lebih 30menit. Dengan pasti langkahnya terbawa semakin dalam, di sambut oleh pepohonan yang rindang juga dedaunan kering yang menutupi tanah yang lembab. Semilir angin berhembus, membuat nada yang Indah ketika ranting saling bertemu. Chanyeol selalu menyukai suasana seperti ini, mengingatkannya selalu tentang bagaimana menyenangkannya waktu yang dihabiskan dengan sang Ayah dahulu.

"Selalu mengasyikan berkeliling disini!" Ujarnya. "Baiklah, saat nya mencari hal baru."

Memotret tanaman, beberapa hewan kecil yang melintas atau sekedar memotret pemandangan sebagai bahan sketsanya nanti. Informasi saja, Chanyeol termasuk seniman berbakat di kampusnya. Berhasil menciptakan beberapa karya untuk di pamerkan dan hasil dari itulah yang bisa membuatnya bisa terus berkuliah hingga semester akhir kini.

Peluh menetes, membuat basah rambut juga menjadi panas suhu tubuhnya. Jadi ketika pendengaran menangkap suara air yang mengalir, saat itu pula dia beranjak cepat ke arah sumber suara. Ingin cepat-cepat mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh kembali. Itu adalah Air Terjun dengan bebatuan cantik di sekelilingnya.

Ransel yang tersampir ia letakaan di salah satu batuan besar setelah sebelumnya mengabadikan air terjun itu ke dalam lensa kameranya. Ia melepas juga melipat serta jaket kehitamannya, mencopot sepatu dan ia tumpuk bersama barang-barangnya yang lain di tepian.

"Ah, segarnya!"

Chanyeol perlahan mencelupkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya, menangkup sebagian air yang jernih itu dengan kedua tangan lalu meminumnya tanpa segan. Tenang saja, air disini memang sangat bersih dan segar. Kalian bahkan bisa melihat kerikil kecil di dasar air saking jernihnya.

"Tunggu, siapa itu?"

Dahinya tiba-tiba mengernyit, agak terkejut saat melihat siluet seseorang di balik air terjun. Rasa penasaran yang muncul tanpa sadar menarik dirinya untuk mendekat, membawa kaki melangkah perlahan untuk memperjelas pandangan. Hanya sekilas. Chanyeol hanya dapat melihat sekilas seseorang dengan paras cantik dan familiar dari balik air bening itu.

Tak sadar pula tangan telah terjulur untuk menyentuh seseorang di balik air yang mengalir. Namun, kepalanya menoleh cepat ke arah langit ketika awan kelabu menutupi.

Dan, satu detik selanjutnya justru hal tak terduga terjadi.

" _Wha—Gulp!"_

Seseorang menariknya kuat dari dalam.

Chanyeol tak dapat menghindar apalagi meminta bantuan. Mustahil, takkan ada yang mendengar dan sialnya dalam beberapa detik setengah tubuhnya sudah masuk pada air yang dingin. Meronta pun tak berguna, hal itu malah membuat tubuhnya justru tertarik semakin dalam hingga kegelapan yang ia dapat selanjutnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _-FALL-_**

 ** _._**

Hal pertama yang masuk dalam penglihatan ketika mata terbuka adalah, banyak pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dengan dedaunannya yang rimbun. Sebagiannya berwarna kecokelatan bahkan ada yang sudah berguguran menutupi tubuh.

Chanyeol bangkit, mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tanah sambil melirik pada sekitar. Memijat pangkal hidung saat pusing masih terasa berdenyut disana. Bersyukurlah karena cahaya sang Mentari yang menerpa membantu menghangatkan tubuh.

Tunggu.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada keliling, mengerjapkan mata dengan kerutan yang tercetak jelas di kening. Kenapa dia ada di hutan? Bukankah dia ada di Air Terjun?

"Dimana ini?" Rasanya asing walau masih berada di kawasan hutan. Jelas saja, karena yang dia tahu sedang musim semi di desanya, sedangkan ini banyak dedaunan yang berguguran. "Dan kenapa pakaianku kering begini?"

Helaan nafasnya terdengar seiring tubuh yang bangkit sepenuhnya, menyingkirkan daun dan tanah yang menempel sambil meringis sesekali. Kakinya terasa begitu linu ketika memaksa melangkah, terlihat lebam di pergelangannya. Mungkin terbentur sesuatu ketika tertarik ke dalam air.

Pandangannya kembali berpendar pada dedaunan yang kemerahan, tertatih jalannya dengan merambati batang pohon atau tebing. Otaknya benar hanya mengingat tentang siluet seseorang berwajah cantik sebelumnya, tak mengingat pasti tempat dan alasan kenapa kejadian seperti ini bisa menimpanya.

Oh ayolah, dari sekian banyak orang. Kenapa harus dia?

"Eung?"

Suara gemeresik membuat atensinya teralih, memutar tubuh ke direksi kiri untuk melihat tanah sebagai batasan. Suara itu terdengar riuh, seperti langkah kaki yang terburu-buru juga terdengar banyak langkah kaki lainnya yang samar-samar mengikuti bersama geraman.

Awalnya dia tidak ingin peduli, tetap melanjutkan langkah barangkali ada seseorang yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan. Namun, suara itu semakin dekat dan dekat hingga membuatnya berhenti di beberapa langkah kemudian, mendongakkan wajah sebelum matanya membola dalam keterkejutan ketika sesuatu melayang menimpa tubuh.

 _ **BRUK.**_

Bunyi debaman terdengar nyaring ketika ia rasakan tubuh terhempas pada tanah, pula punggung yang berubah nyeri dan berat dadanya. "Sshhh..." Dia mendesis, bersusah payah bangkit sambil memegangi sesuatu di atas tubuh.

Bukan, ini bukan sesuatu. Melainkan seseorang.

Semakin terkejut dirinya ketika merasakan panas juga lengket pada telapak ketika tangan tak sengaja menyentuh tubuh orang di dadanya, berwarna merah pekat berbau khas. Ini darah, tentu saja.

"Hey..." Dia berujar hati-hati, membalik tubuh itu dengan lengan sebagai sanggahan kepala. "Astaga." Kemudian kembali tercekat pada wajah pucat di depan mata.

Di tepuk pelan kedua pipinya bergantian, menyibak poni ke belakang sambil menyeka peluh yang terlihat. Dan benar merasa familiar pada wajah manis sang pria kecil, seperti sosok yang di lihatnya di balik Air Terjun sebelum dirinya terhisap.

"Kau bisa dengar aku?"

Matanya yang semula terpejam, kini berkedip lemah kemudian terbuka perlahan hingga _shappire_ terang itu terlihat Indah ketika terpapar sinar senja. Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol tertegun, terpesona tanpa dia tahu pada sosok si mungil yang cantik. Dan entahlah, rasanya seperti ada kerinduan tak terbendung kala menatap kedua matanya. Begitu merindu tanpa sebab yang pasti. Aneh sekali, pikirnya begitu.

"Tolongh... Me-mereka mengejarku." Dia merintih, terpejam sesekali kelopaknya.

 **Grrrh—"**

Belum sempat mulut kembali berucap, sebuah geraman menginterupsi hingga kepala refleks terdongak. Matanya membola sempurna ketika melihat sosok menyeramkan berdiri bertumpukan kedua kaki belakang yang di penuhi bulu-bulu mengerikan, bertubuh besar seperti layaknya sesosok _Werewolf_ dalam film _fantasy_.

Namun ada yang berbeda, saat di lihat dengan teliti makhluk itu lebih mirip seperti jelmaan anjing. Berbulu hitam dengan dominasi abu-abu gelap. Punggungnya agak melengkung, serta rambut-rambut panjang tumbuh di sekitaran kepala hingga belakang leher. Juga terdapat dua gigi taring yang menyembul, terselip di antara bibir yang menambah kesan menyeramkan.

Chanyeol mengernyit jijik, melihat liur yang menetes membasahi tanah di bawahnya. Tetapi merasa lebih terintimidasi oleh sepasang mata semerah darah tersebut. Bahkan kuku panjang nan hitam itu sudah mengoyak dan meninggalkan garis panjang di permukaan tanah, yang tentunya bisa kapan saja mengoyak kulit tubuhnya juga.

"Mahluk apa itu?" Katanya seperti orang dungu, "Tolong katakan jika ini hanya mimpi!" Lanjutnya dengan bibir melongo.

 _Wendigo._

Nama itu yang kemudian terlintas ketika memori memutar pada buku bertemakan misteri yang pernah ia baca di perpustakaan minggu lalu. Mereka adalah salah satu _monster_ pemakan manusia yang biasa tinggal di dalam hutan ketika musim dingin tiba.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Mereka hanya mitogi.

Dan lagi, mereka hanya keluar pada musim dingin. Sedangkan seperti yang terlihat sekarang baru memasuki musim gugur. Sialnya lagi hari sudah mulai gelap hingga di pastikan jumlah mereka bertambah semakin banyak saja. Belum lagi beberapa kawanan serigala yang ikut menambah buruk keadaannya.

Oh, benar-benar hari yang sangat buruk.

"Sialan,"

Chanyeol melongok ke bawah, tergerak tanpa sadar tangannya untuk membantu si mungil yang berusaha bangkit. Ia meludahkan sedikit darah, menatap tajam sejurus ke depan. "Pasti si licik itu yang memerintahkan mereka." Ujarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kedua bahunya di pegang, pria itu menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung sebelum kembali memalingkan wajah. "Aku kuat, kau tak perlu khawatir." Jawabnya kemudian.

Tangannya terangkat lalu terkepal, menghela nafas agak berat, "Aku tidak tahu apa kekuatanku masih cukup atau tidak." Dengan cepat bangkit untuk menendang _Wendigo_ yang ingin menyerang Chanyeol dari arah belakang.

Pria itu jelas terkejut, membola lebar matanya ketika tubuh besar makhluk itu sukses terpental jauh menerjang kawanannya yang lain. Menakjubkan. Dengan tubuh mungil begitu ia bahkan bisa melawan musuh yang lebih besar darinya, tanpa senjata. Hanya bermodalkan tendangan. Demi apa?!

"Chanyeolie, mendekatlah. Jangan menjauh dariku!"

"Hah? Ap—Tunggu! Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Pemuda itu berdecih, "Sudah lakukan saja!" Chanyeol menangguk pasrah lalu segera mendekat.

Si mungil memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan. Mirip seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam film ketika ingin bertarung, mengumpulkan energinya. Dan ternyata memang benar.

" _Wahai leluhurku, aku memanggil kalian…"_

Sekumpulan cahaya kecil muncul dengan perlahan, membuat sekawanan _Wendigo_ termundur menjaga jarak.

Chanyeol tak menyangka, hal yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat di dalam saluran Televisi benar-benar bisa ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Saat ini, pemuda itu nampak luar biasa menakjubkan dimatanya.

" _Aku membutuhkan kalian."_

Cahaya tersebut kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu gumpalan sebelum terpecah menjadi perisai, membentuk setengah lingkaran untuk melingkupi mereka berdua. Terlihat seperti kaca bening yang tipis dan mudah retak, namun kenyataannya itu sudah cukup untuk menghalau beberapa _Wendigo_ yang menyerang dengan brutal.

Si mungil itu menjadi pusat pula ikut bersinar tubuhnya, kedua matanya menghunus tajam juga terfokus penuh pada musuh. Sebisa mungkin menahan serta menyerang balik dengan tangan yang lain, membuat gerakan menebas untuk menghempas sang makhluk untuk menjauh. Walau hal itu jelas membuat energinya lebih cepat terkuras.

"Uhuk!"

Chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu, tentang luka juga betapa memprihatinkannya sosok mungil tersebut ketika tengah mencoba berjuang melindungi dirinya. Ia hanya berfokus pada satu tujuan, mengalahkan semua musuhnya.

Dia terlihat begitu rapuh hingga hati menjadi khawatir dan juga takut, ingin rasanya membantu namun tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia tak membawa apapun, pula tak mempunyai senjata apapun bahkan sebuah balok kayu sekalipun. Pakaian bagusnya bahkan sudah terkoyak di beberapa bagian, membuatnya merasakan perih seolah ikut mengalami.

Sedangkan makhluk-makhluk itu terus saja berdatangan dan bergantian menyerang, melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk membobol pertahanan yang kian melemah; mendorong, menubruk dan menggigit perisai hingga retak sebagian.

Semakin besar kekuatan yang di keluarkan, tentu ada harga yang perlu di bayar untuk itu. Begitulah sistemnya bekerja.

Dan semua kekuatan yang keluar rasanya takkan sebanding dengan jumlah musuh yang seperti tak ada habisnya. Terlebih, hari semakin gelap. Kekuatan mereka bisa saja menjadi lebih kuat.

"Me-mereka banyak sekali!" Dia menggeram, menyeka darah di sudut bibir juga menggeleng beberapa kali guna melepas pening dikepala. "Engh, sial!" Umpatnya kesekian kali.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan? Wajahmu pucat sekali!"

Alih-alih menjawab dan membuang energi percuma, si kecil itu tetap bersikeras melawan. Tak peduli lagi pada darah yang terus merembas dari celah luka diperut pula gemetar pada kedua kakinya. Beberapa kali terbungkuk tubuhnya dengan nafas memberat.

"Hei, dengar ak—"

"Biarkan-hah.. Biarkan aku menjagamu kali ini, Chanyeolie." Dia memotong cepat, terengah. "Tugasmu hanyalah tetap di dekatku."

Rasanya hati menjadi tak rela, membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas dan memori-memori aneh mulai muncul perlahan di dalam kepala. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencekal pergelangan lengan si pemuda mungil yang juga gemetar dan dingin. Chanyeol hanya merasa ini adalah tugasnya, untuk menjaga dan melindungi si pria yang rapuh.

"Dengarkan aku! Kau terluka dan akan lebih baik jika kita melarikan diri dari sini!"

Tangannya kemudian di hempas kasar, membuat hatinya semakin kesal tanpa sebab. "Hari sudah gelap dan kelemahannya hanya cahaya, Chanyeolie!"

Untuk beberapa hal dia menyetujui fakta itu, membuat rambut terjambak dalam rasa frustasi kala mata kembali melihat luka yang menganga semakin lebar. Hingga, sesuatu ia rasakan muncul perlahan mengaliri tubuhnya. Sensasi aneh yang tak bisa ia halau, mengubah sesuatu dalam diri juga membuat telapak tangannya memanas ketika tanda lain muncul.

" _Tidak untuk kali ini, Baekhyun_ _a!_ _"_

Si kecil terkesiap, mendengar suara baritone yang memanggil namanya. Dan benar melihat perubahan nyata dalam diri Chanyeol; rambut yang berubah merah menyala, mata _Amber_ yang tajam juga mempesona. Pula aura tajam yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Jangan lupakan lambang _Phoenix_ yang terukir apik di punggung tangan kanan yang terbuat dari api yang berkobar.

Dia berubah.

"Chanyeolie, kau…" Suaranya tertahan ketika Chanyeol menarik juga merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun semakin dekat, menabrakan netra yang masih membola karena terkejut. "Kau kem—Eungh… "

Namun, Baekhyun melunglai seketika sesaat setelah Chanyeol meniupkan nafas hangat pada mulut yang setengah terbuka, jatuh pingsan dalam rengkuhan aman si surai kemerahan.

" _Kau sudah mencapai batasmu, Sayang_." Katanya sambil menggendong tubuh yang lebih kecil, memanggulnya dibahu tanpa melepas padangan ke depan. _"Kini giliranku yang beraksi."_

Perisai itu seketika pecah, menghilang terbawa angin. Semua bergerak dalam kecepatan yang sama untuk menerjang, berkumpul untuk menancapkan kuku hitam nan panjang yang mampu mengoyak apapun. Namun, aura merah yang berputar bagai tornado di sekeliling Chanyeol mampu menghempaskan seluruh kawanan yang mencoba mendekat.

Chanyeol tertawa remeh _, "Kalian harus membayar semuanya..."_ Air mukanya berubah tegas, tak terlihat sama sekali ketakutan di sana. _"Spinx, aku memanggilmu."_ Matra terucap seiring dengan senjata yang muncul di genggaman.

Pria itu benar-benar berbeda, tak sama seperti Chanyeol di awal. Perangainya berubah. Pembawaannya menjadi tenang namun gesit kala menyerang, tak terhalang sama sekali pada beban berat yang juga tengah ia bawa. Gerakannya lentur ketika melibas semua makhluk hingga mereka terbelah juga tercecer darahnya di tanah.

Dia seperti _**Shinigami**_ yang tak segan mencabut nyawa dengan senjata menyerupai sebuah sabit, mampu membelah apa saja dalam satu kedipan mata. Membuat tangan juga wajah ternodai sebagian, terkena cipratan darah hitam berbau anyir yang memuakan.

Sungguh menyenangkan hingga suara tawa menemani di malam yang berawan.

Beberapa menit yang berlalu hanya diisi oleh suara geraman, besi yang beradu bersama tawa yang menggema. Hingga semua selesai dan menyisakan tubuh tak berbentuk dari sekawanan _Wendigo_ dan Serigala.

Ia berdiri gagah, menatap sengit satu diantara mereka yang ia biarkan terlepas hanya untuk mengantarkan sebuah pesan, sebuah pesan yang terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan.

" _Katakan pada si pecundang itu untuk berhenti mengincar Baekhyun_ _ku. D_ _atang dan lawan aku bila dia berani."_

Sang pria berkata dengan wajah kesal sebelum membiarkan pemimpin _Wendigo_ itu lari tunggang langgang meninggalkannya bersama kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, membetulkan panggulan tubuh Baekhyun di bahu, melenyapkan _Spinx_ ditangan lalu melangkah pada kubangan darah dengan senyuman merekah di bibir. Rambut basahnya bergerak mengikuti langkah, ia mengekeh lalu berucap,

" _Aku kembali."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-FALL-**_

 _ **.**_

Pelukan itu tak sadar ia lakukan lebih kuat, mencari kehangatan ketika merasakan suhu udara yang berubah mendingin. Terus saja menggeser tubuh untuk semakin dalam mendekap kehangatan, tersenyum dan mengendus sesekali aroma harum yang menenangkan. "Hm,"

Chanyeol tersadar ketika deru suara hujan menyapa telinga, memaksanya untuk membuka mata dalam beberapa saat. Niat hati ingin kembali tertidur dengan nyaman, tak ingin melepas kehangatan yang begitu ia sukai. Namun, suara dengkuran halus itu membuat mata seketika terbuka.

"Ya ampun," Itu adalah reaksi awal, terlihat terkejut saat menyadari keberadaannya yang tertidur diatas ranjang berdua bersama Baekhyun.

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol menuruni ranjang dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepala. Perlahan-lahan, tak ingin suara derit kasur yang menua mengganggu tidur Baekhyun di sana. Menapaki lantai kayu yang berdebu sambil sesekali mengamati sekeliling, takut bila sesuatu akan muncul diluar dugaannya.

Oh ayolah, makhluk-makluk menyeramkan itu sudah cukup membuatnya yakin jika tempat ini mungkin saja masih memiliki makhluk yang lebih aneh dan menyeramkan.

Hujan masih mengguyur di luar sana, namun pepohonan yang rindang masih bisa ia lihat di sepanjang mata memandang. Sepertinya ini masihlah kawasan hutan, membuatnya jelas kebingungan. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kemanakah perginya semua makhluk menyeramkan itu.

Sungguh, kepalanya pening. Tak benar bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Karena apa yang ia ingat hanya sebatas di mana ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, lalu semuanya terasa samar dan membingungkan.

"Eungh-uhh..."Baekhyun melenguh pelan, kepalanya bergerak gelisah saat akan terbuka kelopaknya.

Chanyeol segera mendekat dan meraba kening si kecil, takut-takut jika dia bisa saja terkena demam mengingat luka yang dia dapatkannya. Akan tetapi, bukan bekas luka ataupun darah yang masih tercecer yang ia dapatkan, melainkan tubuh polos tanpa benang ketika selimut tipis usang itu ia sibak ke samping.

Luka separah itu minimal akan meninggalkan bekas, hanya saja kulit itu justru terlihat masih halus dan bersinar tanpa guratan luka ketika cahaya lampu tempel menyinarinya. Bukankah ini aneh? Chanyeol merasa ganjil pada apa yang terjadi.

Ketika jemarinya sudah hampir menyentuh permukaan kulit, si kecil justru terbangun. Membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi kikuk.

Chanyeol menarik cepat tangan ke belakang tubuh, jakunnya naik turun dengan bola mata yang kerap tergelincir memandang ke arah lain, tak sengaja pula melihat bercak merah keunguan yang baru dia sadari ada di sepanjang tubuh si kecil.

Tunggu, dari mana _hickey_ seperti itu muncul?

"Ah anu..." Chanyeol berubah gugup saat Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, bertambah parah saat Baekhyun melihat juga tubuhnya yang tak terbalut kain apapun. "Jangan salah paham, aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Sshh... A-aw sakit!" Baekhyun meringis saat berusaha duduk, memegangi pinggulnya sambil sesekali mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apanya yang sakit?"

Baekhyun memandangnya dari atas hingga ke bawah, melirik lamat-lamat penampilan Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek juga kaos hitam yang terlihat agak aneh. Tentu saja, di sini tidak ada pakaian yang seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun?" Perkataan itu seperti sindiran. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan wajah menyiratkan ketidakyakinan. "Aku cukup ragu." Katanya lagi.

Chanyeol sontak menggelengkan kepala cepat walau memang tak begitu yakin, "Aku serius." Suaranya justru terdengar aneh, menambah kerutan di dahi si kecil. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Ah iya, Aku Park Chanyeol dan kau?" Dia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baekhyun."

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Terimakasih.

Bahkan si kecil tak mau menjabat tangannya yang sudah terulur di udara, sibuk menariki selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol menggaruk rambut belakangnya dengan kikuk, tersenyum seperti idiot sebelum kembali bertanya. "Jadi, bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana ini?"

"Kau tidak mengingat sesuatu?" Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, nampak berpikir sebelum menggeleng kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang kuingat."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, mengamati sekitar seperti tengah memastikan. "Sepertinya kita ada di salah satu podok dipinggir hutan _Moku_ , di dekat ibukota _Malves_. Tepatnya di kota _Shinra_."

"Ingat sesuatu?" Lanjutnya.

Kedua alis Chanyeol menyatu, "Eng, tidak." Jawabnya.

Jujur saja, nama itu terlalu asing di pendengarannya. Tak pernah sekalipun dia mendengar nama kota seperti itu di Desanya. Ah, jangan bilang dia terlempar ke dunia asing seperti di film? Ataukah ini hanya efek karena terlalu sering membaca komik bertema _fantasy? Ya ampun, Chanyeol sadarlah!_

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya frustrasi, "Intinya kau adalah Raja di Negeri ini dan aku adalah—"

 **BRAK.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka paksa, menimbulkan suara debaman yang keras hingga engsel pintu nyaris terlepas karena dorongan kasar dari seseorang. Menampilkan sosok tinggi dengan pakaian yang telah basah seluruhnya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba berjalan cepat untuk memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat.

"Sehun lepas! Kau membuatku basah."

Baekhyun meronta, tapi pria itu tak mengindahkan. Justru semakin kuat memeluk, menyembunyikan wajah pada ceruk leher si mungil yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi panas sendiri ketika melihatnya.

Dia berdehem keras, membuat si albino menatapnya dengan datar. Namun tak berpengaruh lama, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Baekhyun. Membuat hati semakin mendongkol, melihat Sehun memegang dagu dan meraba-raba tubuh yang lebih kecil. Walau memang meraba bukan dalam artian _negative_.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" Tetesan air menyentuh sebagian permukaan wajah Baekhyun dari ujung rambut si _blonde._ "Apa kau terluka? Astaga, aku khawatir sekali!"

Entah sudah berapa kali bola mata Chanyeol berotasi, jengah oleh adegan di hadapan. Dia bersedekap dengan wajah datar pula mendengus sesekali. Merasa di abaikan dan sakit hatinya.

Cih. Seperti sedang menonton drama picisan saja, batinnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku baik. Chanyeolie melindungiku."

Perkataan itu malah membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, merasa bahwa apa yang di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun justru berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh di sini.

Sehun sudah merangkul Baekhyun dan berniat membawanya pergi sebelum Chanyeol mencegah, mencekal tangan Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekat padanya. Dia sudah tidak tahan, dia muak dan hatinya sudah benar-benar panas juga kesal melihat kedekatan mereka di depan matanya.

"Mau kemana kau membawanya?" Suaranya agak meninggi, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung yang menggemaskan. "Aku butuh kejelasan disini."

"Ck, kau tetap menyebalkan."

"Sehun!" Baekhyun memperingati, membuat Sehun memalingkan wajah dengan kesal.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terucap benar-benar tak bisa Chanyeol mengerti, bahkan dia sampai mengorek lubang telinganya sendiri, takut bila telinganya tersumpal sisa _cattonbud_ atau kotoroan lainnya hingga mendengar informasi yang salah.

"Dia suamimu, permaisurimu, Wahai Yang Mulia Raja." Sehun mengulang kata dengan tekanan kali ini, terlihat banyak imajiner perempatan siku di dahi ketika melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Huh? Kau tidak salah?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Chanyeol kini merasa jika dia benar-benar sudah terjebak di tempat asing dengan banyak kejutan di dalamnya. Benarkah dia seorang Raja? Yang memiliki suami mungil manis nan cantik seperti Baekhyun?

Dia harus merasa sedih atau bahagia mendengarnya?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sementara di tempat lain,

Langkahnya terburu-buru, meninggalkan tetesan darah hitam nan pekat pada sepanjang lorong yang di penuhi lilin putih dan merah. Membuka pintu di depan sana sebelum bersimpuh pada seseorang yang terduduk nyaman di singgasana.

"Dia sudah kembali..."

Tak disangka, makhluk itu dapat berbicara. Tertunduk takut kepalanya ketika suara gelas kaca yang terpecah menghantam dinding terdengar. Membuat sosok yang lain memutar bola matanya dengan malas, tahu betul sifat saudaranya yang pemarah.

"Dia menyuruhku menyampaikan pesan pada Paduka." Katanya agak gugup, tak berani mendongak apalagi menatap balik si pria yang angkuh.

"Katakan."

" _Katakan pada si pecundang itu untuk berhenti mengincar Baekhyun_ _ku_ _, datang dan lawan aku bila dia berani."_

Dia meniru suara Chanyeol dengan tepat.

"Itu yang dia katakan pada hamba, Paduka." Katanya lagi.

"Pecundang?" Pria itu tertawa renyah, "Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya suka menyisakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di akhir nanti."

Jubah dua warna di sisi yang berbeda melekat di tubuh, menambah sempurna penampilannya. Pria itu turun dari singgasananya sebelum melangkahkan kaki pada karpet merah di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu. Di ikuti oleh sang _Wendigo_ dan tentu saja seseorang yang lain di sana.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau takkan bisa mendekat lagi bila ada Chanyeol bersama _nya_."

Tertawa dia lakukan lebih keras, membuat gema ruangan yang temaram. "Tidak masalah." Jawabnya dengan tenang. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai _dia_ datang sendiri padaku dan apa yang kumau akan aku dapatkan."

Ia kembali menjeda, "Atau..."

"Aku yang mengambilnya paksa..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Countinue?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seperti yang di katakan di awal, Iza nulis ulang cerita ' _Another World'_ dengan alur yang agak berbeda. Berganti judul menjadi _'Fall'._ Mungkin juga bakal ada **tokoh** yang Iza **ganti**. Jadi, ayo main tebak-tebakan lagi xD

 **Iza masih baru, mohon bantuannya^^ Kritik dan saran pasti di terima asal dengan kalimat yang sopan.**

Halo reader tercinta dan para sider, selamat datang. Di tunggu **review** nya loh, satu **review** sangat berharga untuk Iza ^^

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


End file.
